The Flame Alchemist's Daughter Prologue (REVISED!)
by Ravinnia Creed
Summary: A Revised version of the tale of Roy Mustang and his Long - lost daughter!


The Flame Alchemist's Daughter

Prologue - His Regret, Her Sin

Colonel Roy Mustang sat alone in his dimly lit study, weeping bitter tears of sorrow and regret. He was a mess; his hair was disheveled and in desperate need of a comb. His dark eyes were swollen, bloodshot, and bright with tears. His cheeks were crimson from broken bloodvessels that had burst from the force of his sobs. He was wearing a white, sweatstained, button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up just above his elbows. He was wearing the pants of his military uniform as well. The air reeked of strong coffee and stale cigarettes. The scent was so strong Mustang could almost taste it, and that made him sick. The only sounds that resonated through the room were the sounds of his crying and the gentle ticking of the grandfather clock near his desk, which showed how very late it was.

Mustang held tightly onto an old, tattered photograph of a young Ishbalan woman. Her hair was thick, wavy, and dark mahogany in color; it seemed to shine. Her skin was tan and her large almond eyes were a deep, deep stunning red, two traits all Ishbalan people share. She was garbed in a simple olive green dress with dark yellow embroidery along the trim. Around her slender neck was a delicate silver chain with a heart-shaped locket strung on it. Her full lips were curved into a breathtaking smile. All-in-all, she was an amazing sight.

Mustang took a cigarette from the box on his desk and lit a match. He inhaled deeply and began to cough. He had smoked on occasion, but only when he was too angry to care about the risks. He released a puff of smoke and wiped away the tears that were streaming down his cheeks.

"Zaira... My love... I regret that night more than anything..." Mustang whispered, caressing the photograph with his thumb. "I am so sorry for what I did..."

He put the picture in his shirt pocket before growling and flipping his desk.

"How could I have left you there!?" he bellowed, slamming his fists against the wall so hard that the room shook.

His coffee spilled and he swore viciously. He punched the wall several times, screaming as loudly as he could. He slumped to the floor and wept. He began to pray.

"Ishbala above... Please keep her safe... something I could not do..." he whispered pleadingly.

Rayna wiped away her tears before she began to draw the transmutation circle in the dirt. She sang a beautifu hymn, in an attempt to soothe her terrified newborn brother, Toby. Rayna had long, thick, jet black hair that was tied into a messy bun. She was slim and fit, with skin that was paler than most Ishbalans. Her eyes were blood red and angled slightly. She was wearing a modest brown dress. A locket was around her neck.

She carefully measured the components that made up the body of an adult female, she did so with trembling hands. Once that was finished, she took out a vial of blood from her pocket and poured it on top of the other components.

"God please forgive me." she whispered before putting her hands on the transmutation circle.

Within an instant a dark red light surrounded Rayna and Toby, along with a gale of wind. She looked to her brother and screamed as she saw his limbs disintegrating before her eyes. She tried to get to her brother, but was suddenly in front of an open gate. Horrific creaures reached out of the gate and reipped open her chest. She screamed with agony and stared into the gate, unable to look away, or even move. The creatures riped her heart in two and disappeared into the gate once found herself with her brother again. She drug herself to him and tried to wrap his wounds with her skirt. She hear te sound of shallow, ragged breathing.

"Help me..." whispered a voice that seemed to be choking on blood.

Rayna looked towards the sound and saw something like her mother, but its body was mangled and deformed. It begged for help. Rayna went pale. She drug herself over to the thing and took out a knife. The thing begged for mercy.

Rayna cried and whispered, her voice breaking, "I am so sorry, mother...!" before she stabbed the thing several times, killing it.

Her vision began to fade. She tried to get to Toby, but could not. She lay in a pool of blood, fading fast. The last thing she saw before falling unconscious was a large Ishbalan man, with an X-shaped scar across his face.


End file.
